timetravelguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Bill and Ted
Many Time Travelers exist for a purpose. These two are no exception, for they went from being zeros, to heroes, to superstars, to Legends of the Future. If somebody tried altering their timeline, they would never create the band, and the alternate future of the Bill and Ted-verse. Thus it would create a paradox. However, trying to do so, will be prevented in altering their timeline. The reason why is that it was found out by The Doctor that it is a fixed point in Space-Time. To understand them, you need to work to the first film, based on their true events, called Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, made in 1988 by a one Stephen Herek, who was hired for the job by the future council of Bill and Ted. They told him he would be famous so he could make other films later. The Beginning of the Boys According to the "History of Bill and Ted: The Story of the Wyld Stalyons" (published in 2689, celebrating the Graduation date of Bill and Ted), Bill Espresten Esq. and "Ted" Theodore Logan were best friends and was Class of 1989. Not much is know about their distant past, except that they, at one time were hired by their past parents to babysit themselves (however Historians believe this is bupkis as it happened in a similar timeline). Around 1988, they were reported to flunk their history test and Ted was placed into Oaks Military Acadamy where he was forced to become a cop, while two polka artist somehow hipnotised the world with their music and ended up creating a terrible dystopian future. 2688 and the TT-Capsule Type 87 Around 2688, The Council According to Bill and Ted told one of their greatest, Rufus, that he needed to help Bill and Ted in their "Most Excellent Adventure", by sending back a TT-Capsule Type 87 disguised as a Late-80s Phone Booth. The TT-Capsule Type 87 Mark I, was made by The Doctor with the help of Phineas and Ferb, in which it's outside shell would be stuck in a state similar to the Tardis (See: TARDIS ) The only thing that was different from a Tardis, was that it was made (or grown) from Earth and uses specialized crystal technology that allows the possibility for Time Travel (right after they had built the Circuits of Time). When they realized that it was time, they made the proper adjustment to disguise the machine into a booth shape, dialed the number to the correct time perriod and sent Rufus to teach the Two Great Ones to use the phone booth for their history report. What's even more amazing is the classic "How many people can fit into a phone booth" was done except it was done with historical figures, as well as nobody knew about this (at least in their decade). Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (1988) Sometime within the nighttime, at the San Dimas Circle K, Bill and Ted were asking random people about history. Deciding to head for the local 7-Eleven, they packed up. It was then Rufus and the "Phone Booth" appeared before Bill and Ted, telling them on how to complete their history report. Before Bill and Ted could ask how, the same Phone Booth at a different point in Bill and Ted's personal history showed up with the future versions of themselves in it. After that moment of "getting to know themselves" they followed the advice of their future selves and went with Rufus back through time, not knowing when they would end up. When it stopped, Rufus had dialed in to take them to Austria, 1805. From there, they had got a glimpse of Napoleon's battle with Austria. Just as they were leaving, a explosion knocked Napoleon into the path of the booth, causing him to be dragged into the Circuits of Time and back to 1988, San Dimas. After explaining a few things, Rufus departs and leaves Bill and Ted with the phone booth. Seconds later, Napoleon falls from the trees and is knocked unconscious. After bringing Napoleon to Ted's room, Ted's little brother, Deacon was to keep an eye on him while in San Dimas. At that same time, Bill and Ted had a brilliant idea, Take historical figures from history and bring them back through time to 1988 San Dimas. Going with their plan, they head out. Ted is stopped by his father again, thinking that he lost his keys, he's irresponsible and that he hangs out with his "loser" friend too much. Bill decides to distract Ted's dad, so they can continue with their history project. 1879, Somewhere in CaliforniaCategory:Movies and TV Their first destination dropped them off in 1879 (couincidentally parking itself next to some outhouses). heading towards the local bar.